One thing Maine didn't have
by stay gold
Summary: Rory moves back home from a school in Maine, only to meet the King of Chilton who is best friends with her twin brother Riley Trory AU
1. The new girl

A/N- Hey all! This is my first attempt at a Trory! I hope you all will like it. I am still writing my Lit A story of a boy who dared to love a girl but I wanted to try something new. Reviews are definitely welcomed! Disclaimer- I don't own anything regarding the show. Surprised huh? Haha Some things you need to know- First, Rory and Riley are very close. Second, Lorelei and Christopher married once Lorelei found out at the age of sixteen that she was indeed pregnant with twins. Third, they live in Hartford in a very expensive house. Fourth, Lorelei is still the same crazy and coffee addicted woman. Fifth, Rory had been sent to the school in the ninth grade.  
  
A black corvette smoothly drove into a vacant spot in Chilton's large parking lot and came to a stop. The owner stepped out gracefully and slung her backpack onto her left shoulder. Running her fingers through her hair she began walking up to the front entrance of the school, only to be greeted by winks and whistles from the guys that were sitting on the steps. Ignoring them completely she glided past and walked into the school.  
  
Tristan has just walked in also and was now by his locker talking with his best friend. Suddenly the girl walked up to the pair and tapped the dark haired, blue eyed, built young man on the shoulder, ignoring Tristan.  
  
"Riley," she said when the teen turned to face her. He grinned widely.  
  
"Rory! You made it!" He stated happily.  
  
"Yeah, well I need you to show me where my classes are," Rory answered as she pulled out her schedual.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there," Riley answered as he turned back to the stunned youth before him. "Tristan I'll catch up with you later," Riley stated as he picked up his backpack off the floor. Once Rory was out of ear shot range Tristan placed a hand on Riley's shoulder and grinned. "Whose the hottie?" he asked.  
  
"You really want to know don't you," Riley responded, getting a kick out of this.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked," Tristan answered agitated.  
  
"Fine," Riley stated leaning in closer, Tristan did the same.  
  
"She's my twin," Riley whispered.  
  
Riley quickly found Rory waiting by the stairs.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Riley stated as he walked up to this sister.  
  
"No problem, so, where is Chem.?" Rory asked as she showed him her schedual.  
  
"Where I'm headed, come on I'll walk you," Riley responded as he and Rory began walking down the hallway.  
  
That night Rory enjoyed her first meal home. She had been attending an all girl's school in Main, but for her junior year she really wanted to come home and spend the remainder of her high school experience with her brother. Sitting comfortably in her chair next to her father, Rory laughed as Riley explained to Christopher and Lorelei how Tristan's jaw dropped after he saw Rory earlier that day.  
  
"See Ror, first day back and already you're making guys drool. Maybe we should've kept you at that all girls' school, now I'll have to keep my shot gun by the front door again," Christopher laughed  
  
"Funny dad," Rory laughed in response.  
  
"But I have to say, Tristan does come from a good family and he and Riley have been good friends since ninth grade," Christopher stated as she piled more potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Yes, and although he IS like a brother to me, he is a big player. I think Rory could do much better for herself," Riley responded as he smiled at his beloved sister.  
  
"Well, enough about our little ladies man, I think we should all go to coffee. I'm feeling a little tired and it's only six. I need to be perked up!" Lorelei exclaimed as she stood up from her seat at one end of the table.  
  
"Mom, you'd find any excuse to go for coffee," Rory laughed.  
  
"I know, but Georgia Anne's coffee is terrible! I can't live without coffee and I refuse to drink that stuff she makes! So, we HAVE to go out!" Lorelei responded as the maid herself, George Anne, came in with a steaming pot of coffee.  
  
"OH NO! Don't put that in front of me!" Lorelei exclaimed in a dramatic tone. The nervous little maid looked quiet frightened and quickly exited the dining room only to be followed by the blissful laughter that erupted from the occupants of the house. 


	2. Just to see her

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't know, should I continue with this? Eh, I dunno. Well, I'll give you one more chapter and see how that goes.  
  
The next morning Riley was at his locker grabbing books for his next class when a hand slammed the locker door shut. Riley quickly pulled his hand out in time.  
  
"What the hell Dugrey?!" Riley cried angrily as he turned to face the youth.  
  
"So your sister, what can you tell me about her?" Tristan asked following Riley down the hall.  
  
"Tristan, I've already told you I had a twin and you were never interested then. Besides, don't you even care that I almost lost my HAND!" Riley cried, waving the body part in Tristan's face.  
  
"Sorry about that," Tristan smirked.  
  
"Whatever," Riley responded, nodding to some people he knew as he passed them in the hall.  
  
"Riley, I'm serious. Why didn't you tell me your twin was that good looking?" Tristan questioned as he brushed past a few girls who were dying for his attention.  
  
"You think I'd really come up to you and say 'Hey, my twin is really hot. You should meet her.' And why would I tell you that of all people anyways? Besides, you've been to our house, haven't you seen the pictures?" Riley asked as they approached Trig.  
  
"I didn't pay attention to the pictures. Oh Riley, does she have a boyfriend?" Tristan asked following him into the classroom.  
  
"Leave me alone Dugrey," Riley said between his teeth as he sat down next to the window.  
  
Tristan had gone all morning without one glimpse of Riley's sister and by lunch he was dying to just see her. Walking into the cafeteria he quickly scanned the tables until he spotted Riley, Rory, Jake, Ryan, and Gage at the far end of the room.  
  
"Hey what's up guys?" Tristan said as he walked up to the group.  
  
"Hey Tristan, have you met Riley's sister?" Gage asked as Tristan sat across from Rory.  
  
"No, I haven't. Nice to meet you," Tristan stated as he stuck out his hand. Rory fit her hand into his and started to blush as Tristan continued to hold it for a good while.  
  
"Uh, Tris, um the hand?" Riley asked smirking.  
  
"Oh, sorry, uh, I spaced out there for a second," Tristan stammered, feeling the blush creep up his face as he let go of her hand.  
  
"No, it's okay. So Tristan, Riley says you and him are very close. I'm surprised I haven't seen you when I was home on breaks," Rory stated, trying to make the teen feel comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, well my parents feel that if they at least take me off to some tropical location when the holidays roll around that they have then fulfilled their rolls as parents," Tristan answered bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory stated, immediately feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Don't be, so I may not have Little House on the Prairie parents, but their family I guess," Tristan responded smirking slightly as he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Rory, we got to go to Chemistry," Riley stated as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Okay, it was nice meeting you Tristan," Rory said as she stood up and followed her brother.  
  
"You too," Tristan stated, staring at her retreating back.  
  
"Looks like you have a new target," Ryan smirked as he nudged Tristan in the side.  
  
"No, this time it's different," Tristan responded as he stood up and left.  
  
A/N- Okay, I don't know if I'm gonna continue. Eh, we'll see. Do you think I should? Or should I stop this one and try something else? 


	3. The Mars Volta vs The Cure

A/N- Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls or The Mars Volta or the Fountain head or The Cure.  
  
Tristan was walking to his car in the parking lot at the end of the day when he began thinking about Rory Hayden. What was it about her? He didn't even know her and yet he felt like he's known her all his life. Sighing, he slung his back pack into the back seat of his new black viper and opened the driver's door. Situating himself into his camel colored leather seat, he started the engine and ran his fingers through his blonde hair as The Mars Volta blared from his speakers. Just as he was about to pull out he saw Rory come walking out of the school and head to her car. Smiling he pulled up next to her car and placed it in park.  
  
"Well, hello Rory," Tristan stated with a smirk on his chiseled face.  
  
"Tristan, hey!" Rory responded cheerfully.  
  
"Headed home?"  
  
"Yeah, Riley already left. I was in the library checking out a book for English"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The Fountain Head," Rory replied unlocking her car door.  
  
"Never read it"  
  
"You've never read The Fountain Head?" Rory asked shocked.  
  
Tristan smiled at her pure innocence. ((Gosh what is this girl doing to me?)) He asked himself.  
  
"Nope, never"  
  
"Well then, I suggest you go and get it. If you want we can read it together and discuss it," Rory replied as she fumbled through her purse for a piece of paper. She quickly wrote down the name of the book and author and handed it to Tristan. Tristan just smiled up at her.  
  
"You think I'm a geek don't you?" Rory asked as the blush rushed up her cheeks.  
  
"No, I think you're sweet. Not too many girls are like that," Tristan said as he placed the paper in his wallet.  
  
"Thanks," Rory smiled, "Okay, well I'm gonna go now."  
  
"Yeah me too, catch you later Rory," Tristan said as he shifted gears to reverse and backed out of the parking space.  
  
"Bye," Rory responded as she got into her car and turned on the engine. Immediately The Cure began to blare from her speakers.  
  
A/N- sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! 


	4. Fake Summers

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed! To BeC, yes there really are bands called The Cure and The Mars Volta, and there is a book called the Fountain Head. In my opinion, music doesn't get any better than those two bands. To SeveredLitKitten, it is SOOOO nice to know that some people actually listen to amazing music too! Yay for you! To all who don't know those bands.I'd recommend you listen to them, for they are amazing! Okay, I'm done babbling. Again thanx to all who reviewed, I thank you all very very much! Now, on with the story! By the way, I don't own the movie Almost Famous.  
  
Summer sat in her car and tapped her fake hot pink nails on her dash board. She had just seen this little talk session go on between Rory and Tristan, and she was not very happy. Tristan was hers and as far as she was concerned, no little new girl was going to take him away.  
  
Brushing a blonde strand from her face she sped off towards her home, running all yellow lights and forgetting stop signs even existed. It was a surprise she even made it home alive, yet she did, and fuming, she blew past the maid and ran up to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Friday, Rory was at her locker talking with Riley when Summer approached the twins with a death glare on her tanned cough*fake*cough face.  
  
"Stay away from him," Summer stated as she shoved her way in front of Rory.  
  
"From who?" Rory asked confused and slightly amused by the whole situation.  
  
"From Tristan, just forget about him and everything will be okay for you here," Summer replied with her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, see, I didn't think anyone owned him," Rory stated, as the two girls were starting to get looks from people passing. Just as Summer was about to respond Tristan walked up.  
  
"Hey girls, what's all the commotion?" Tristan asked, as he looked at Riley who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh Tristan baby, could you tell little miss here that me and you are an item," Summer responded, as she flipped her fake blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"First, it's 'you and I' and second, I don't care if you two are an item! Okay? Come on Riley," Rory stated as she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him off down the hall.  
  
"Rory wait!" Tristan called, but Rory didn't hear him because she and Riley were already bursting out into laughter.  
  
Later that afternoon the twins were sitting down stairs watching Almost Famous, when the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Rory said as she hopped up from the couch. Opening the door she was greeted by Tristan.  
  
"Hey Rory"  
  
"Tristan, hey come in," Rory replied opening the door wider. Riley looked over and saw who it was.  
  
"Watch out Tristan, Summer may be watching," Riley laughed.  
  
"Funny bud," Tristan smirked.  
  
"Want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" Rory asked as she walked back to her seat on the couch.  
  
"Sure, why not," Tristan answered as he followed her into the family room.  
  
They began watching it in silence when Tristan piped up.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry about Summer today," he stated as he looked next to the girl next to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I found it quite amusing anyways," Rory smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, just so you know, Summer and I are NOT an item. Far from it actually," Tristan replied.  
  
"Okay, good to know," Rory responded as she felt Riley nudge her side. She smirked and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
Monday you could fall apart Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart Thursday doesn't even start It's Friday, I'm in love (The Cure) 


	5. Movie Lines and Ice Cream Spectacles

A/N- Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To SeveredLitKitten, the Mar's Volta album is called De-Loused in the Comatorium. It is sooo amazing; my favorite song is the first one called Son Et Lumiere. Very good stuff! Okay, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the show, period. Or MTV.  
  
An hour later Riley was watching MTV when Rory came bursting into the family room.  
  
"I. AM. THE ENEMY!" Rory cried at the top of her lungs, reciting the line so perfectly to her brother who was situated on the couch.  
  
"See, why couldn't Tristan see this side of you?" Riley asked with one eye brow raised as he smirked up at his twin.  
  
"Because he left too early," Rory responded as she plopped down next to her brother.  
  
"He had to go pick up his sister," Riley stated, stressing the word 'had.'  
  
"Well, he still left too early, so that's why."  
  
"Right," Riley answered nodding his head slowly.  
  
"Hey Ror,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go get me some ice cream,"  
  
"NO, go get it yourself you little twerp,"  
  
"Hey, watch it missy, I'm older than you," Riley stated as he smirked smugly at this sister.  
  
"By what, like one minute?!" Rory cried in disbelief.  
  
"Still, I'm older," Riley countered.  
  
"You know what, how about we go out and get ice cream. It's better than sitting around here all night," Rory suggested.  
  
"Fine, go warm up the car for me, while I tell mom we're leaving," Riley stated in a snotty tone as he smirked at her and handed over keys to his car.  
  
Rory looked at him and was about to say something smart when a thought popped in her head.  
  
"Sure," Rory responded, grabbing the keys and waltzing out the front door.  
  
Once Riley told Lorelei and heard Rory turn on the engine he walked outside, only to see her zoom off down the street with his new Mercedes.  
  
" I. AM. THE ENEMY!" She cried from the car window as she sped off into the night laughing all the way.  
  
Soon Rory arrived at the local ice cream shop. Wondering why her brother hadn't called in total agitation yet, she dialed him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Riley it's me"  
  
"Oh, hey car thief"  
  
"Why aren't you here? My keys were on the counter"  
  
"Because a visitor stopped by before I had the chance to leave"  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
"Tristan"  
  
Rory found herself smile, but quickly shook it away.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, so, do you mind if he comes to?"  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier"  
  
"Great, see ya in a bit"  
  
"Okay, bye" Rory responded as she closed her cell phone.  
  
Ten minutes later Riley came pulling up in her corvette with Tristan.  
  
"Quite a stunt you pulled back there," Riley smirked as he exchanged keys with Rory.  
  
"Well, I thought it was funny," Rory responded, smiling at Tristan who stood off to the side watching them both.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I'm glad you came," Rory stated as the trio walked into the store.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad I came too," he said as he discretely winked at her, 'causing her to blush and her heart to beat a little faster than usual.  
  
"What can I get you?" the girl behind the counter asked Rory who was the last to order.  
  
"Um, hmmm...I would like, hmm, choices choices," Rory began staring up at the menu, oblivious to the fact that the girl was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Ma'am?" The girl stated with her eye brows raised.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'll have the chocolate fudge sundae," Rory responded.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well," Rory began, placing her hands on her hips as she looked back up at the menu.  
  
"That will be $2.37," the girl stated, before Rory could contemplate the items on the menu. Rory paid the girl and joined the guys who were chuckling at the recent display as they waited for their dessert.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"I've never seen anyone make a spectacle of themselves ordering ice cream before," Tristan replied, placing on his lips that mind blowing smirk of his.  
  
"What? I didn't make myself look like a spectacle!" Rory cried as she followed the amused boys to a nearby table.  
  
"Look around you Ror," Riley whispered as they sat down. Quickly Rory scanned the shop and was faced with the eyes of complete strangers all on her.  
  
"Oh," Rory stated as she shifted lower in her seat and smiled up at the guys. 


	6. Says the Player

A/N- Thanks for those reviews!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't put in a lot of TRORY action, but in this chapter I hope to. I hope you like it! Disclaimer- I don't own the store Forever Twenty-one, the surf brand Roxy, or Starbucks or any other store mentioned in this chapter.  
  
The next morning Rory lay sprawled out across her bed, covers everywhere, and her chestnut brown hair spread all over her monkey pillow.  
  
"Rory wake up!" Riley exclaimed, barging into his twin's room and plopping himself on the bed.  
  
"No," Rory mumbled groggily.  
  
"It's eleven and mom wants me to wake you up," Riley stated, pulling back her covers.  
  
"Stop, I'm sleeping," Rory responded, pulling the blankets back over her head.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just send Tristan up here to wake you," Riley replied smirking.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," Rory stated, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"That's what I thought," Riley replied walking down the hall. As he approached the stairs he heard a loud thump come from the bathroom.  
  
"Rory?!" Riley cried as he jogged to the closed door.  
  
"I'm okay, I just ran into the counter," Rory responded. Outside she heard Riley chuckle.  
  
"It's not funny, I think I'm gonna be bruised," Rory stated in a whiny voice.  
  
"I think you'll live. I'll meet you downstairs; I got to go keep Tristan company. Mom's trying to get him to eat her candy pancakes," Riley replied, running a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww, hurry little man before our Chilton King dies!" Rory exclaimed dramatically through the wooden door. Riley chuckled again and walked down the stairs, only to hear another thump when he reached the bottom step.  
  
"Riley is your sister okay up there?" Lorelei asked once he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's just still half asleep," Riley smirked.  
  
"Sounds painful," Tristan stated as another thump could be heard from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, well she's a tough chick," Riley laughed.  
  
A half an hour later, Rory finally made it downstairs in one piece. She was wearing her favorite hip-hugger jeans from Forever Twenty-one, a fitted long sleeve grey shirt, and white Roxy flip-flops. Her hair was left down with the front pieces feathered out. She had little make up on, only mascara, eye liner, sparkly white cream eye-shadow, and peach lip gloss.  
  
"Morning Ms. Grace," Lorelei stated, smiling at her accident prone daughter.  
  
"Morning" Rory smiled as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with Tristan and Riley.  
  
"So, what are you guys up to today?" Rory asked as she peeled back a banana peel.  
  
"I have to go to the dentist and then I'm going thrift store shopping," Riley answered. Rory smiled, one thing she loved about her brother was that he was so different. He wore those fitted t-shirts from thrift stores, fitted scuffed up jeans, he had two small black circle earrings, and his curly dark hair was left unkempt on his head. Tristan, on the other hand, was quite different, and that's why she was surprised the two were so close.  
  
"What about you Tris?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, nothing really, you?"  
  
"I might go to the mall, do you want to come? I mean, you don't have to, but it's better than doing nothing I guess," Rory responded, feeling her brother kick her under the table.  
  
"Sure," Tristan smiled.  
  
"Great, let me just finish this and run to the bathroom and then we can leave," Rory stated as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the duo reached the mall.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Tristan asked staring up at the three levels.  
  
"Anywhere," Rory replied as she began to walk off in a random direction.  
  
"Hey wait up," Tristan stated jogging lightly to the petite figure a few feet away from him.  
  
"So, my brother tells me you, um, like the ladies shall I say?" Rory stated, smiling up at the handsome face beside her.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was until I met you," Tristan responded softly next to her ear. Rory blushed as she felt his warm breath against her skin. "How do I know you don't say that to all girls?" Rory asked, trying to compose herself and hide the quiver in her voice.  
  
"You don't," Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory just smiled and continued her aimless walk around the huge mall. Two hours later they reached the food court and plopped down at the closest table. Rory sat there exhausted with her five bags surrounding her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Tristan asked as he smiled at Rory's dropping eye lids.  
  
"Yeah, here I'll give you some money, go buy food boy," Rory replied as she fumbled through her purse and handed him a twenty.  
  
"No, I'll pay, just tell me what you want,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory asked, looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay then, I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha from Starbucks, cheeseburger and fries," Rory replied as she smiled at the Greek god before her.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back," Tristan stated as he hopped up and began on the food mission.  
  
After eating all the greasy goodness, they walked back to the car and headed home. Only a few minutes into the drive, heavy dark clouds formed in the afternoon sky, soon after a heavy downpour drenched all surroundings.  
  
"Tristan, why don't you pull over, I don't think anyone can see in this rain!" Rory exclaimed after they almost got hit from some bozo who didn't know what the words "one way" meant.  
  
"Okay, it shouldn't take too long," Tristan stated, pulling into a nearby parking lot.  
  
An hour later, the two were still sitting in the car as the heavy rain continued its incessant fall.  
  
"I'm getting thirsty," Rory stated as she played with her cell phone.  
  
"Here, I must have had one still in here from when I went to the gym a few days ago," Tristan replied, handing her bottled water.  
  
"Thanks," Rory responded, quickly gulping down the lukewarm liquid.  
  
Once she was done she let out a satisfied sigh and handed him the bottle. He smiled as a drop rolled down her chin, very gently he leaned in and wiped it away with his thumb, his face only inches from hers.  
  
"I want to kiss you," he whispered softly.  
  
"Then why aren't you?" she replied, her voice as hushed as his, as she stared at his chiseled face.  
  
Softly he planted his lips on top of hers and savored the sweet taste of strawberries. Pulling away gently they both stared into each others eyes.  
  
"I've never had a girl make me feel the way you do," Tristan said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  
  
"Says the player," Rory whispered in his ear as a smirk formed on her lips. 


	7. The gift of rain

A/N- Okay, I guess I messed up a little. I said she tasted like strawberries when she WAS indeed wearing PEACH lip gloss. Yah, well, I guess it was a typo, or whatever, in any case, thanks for the reviews! I hope that had more TRORY action for ya, and I hope you all will like this chapter! Oh also, yeah the whole running into things when you wake up thing, I did get some inspiration from not only myself but also from my best friend, who is quite accident prone to say the least.  
  
Disclaimer- I feel stupid saying this..I DON'T own Kellogg's pops, sorry to disappoint ya all. I also don't own the band Monday in London.  
  
"What happened yesterday? You've been grinning like a fool ever since you came home," Riley asked as he sat at the kitchen table with Rory the next morning.  
  
"Nothing my little indie rocker, nothing," Rory grinned as she took a bite of her Pops.  
  
"No, something happened, so spill it," Riley responded, grabbing the spoon out of her hand.  
  
"Hey I need that!" Rory cried as she practically lunged across the table to obtain the utensil.  
  
"Eh, eh!" Riley stated waving his forefinger in his twin's face, "NOT until you tell me what happened."  
  
"You really need a girlfriend," Rory muttered as she tried to eat her breakfast without the spoon.  
  
"Genius, the only reason I'm saying this is because you look like an idiot, did it EVER cross your mind that we have a drawer full of OTHER spoons?" Riley asked, laughing at the scene his sister was displaying.  
  
"Oh yeah, well then, I guess you DON'T get to know!" Rory cried happily as she jumped up out of her seat and ran to the drawer as Riley chased after her and slammed it shut before she could open it.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Rory exclaimed as she put on her sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Okay, FIRST, I could have ANY girl I want, and SECOND, out with it," Riley stated grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Fine, we kissed," Rory replied, smiling as he moved away from the drawer. Quickly opening it, she grabbed a new spoon and resumed her seat at the table.  
  
Sitting back down across from her, Riley grinned.  
  
"You kissed?!" he asked, sill grinning.  
  
"Yah, we did," Rory responded, hungrily eating all the little yellow cereals.  
  
"Oh, okay," Riley stated, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"That's it!? You put me through all that and now all I get is an 'oh, okay?'" Rory asked, scrunching her brow up at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I knew that was the reason you were grinning anyways," Riley replied.  
  
"Then why'd you put me through all of that?"  
  
"Because it was fun and you are so easy to tease," Riley answered as he disappeared around the corner and left Rory smiling.  
  
"UGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why are we HERE!?" Rory cried as she and Riley sat on the outside steps of one of the most prestigious mansions in the whole area later that night.  
  
"Because, we have to come and look like the perfect angel children that we are so Dad can maintain his perfect status with his boss," Riley answered, lying his head on his sister's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well at least you don't have to wear panty hose, a dress, and heels," Rory whined.  
  
"I guess you got me there," Riley laughed.  
  
"Hey guys what's up," Tristan stated, coming up behind the two and sitting down next to Rory.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I didn't know you were going to be here," Rory stated, smiling brightly.  
  
"Me either, what's up dude?" Riley responded, lifting his head up.  
  
"Eh, my dad decided it would "look good" if he showed up to this little soiree," Tristan replied, swishing the champagne in his glass as he leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.  
  
"Ew, gross, champagne? I hate that stuff, and aren't you a little under age?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, on "special" occasions I'm allowed to indulge in the tempting liquid," Tristan responded, gazing into her blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, um, I'm gonna go inside, I saw a cute little blonde earlier and maybe just MAYBE she's heard of Monday in London," Riley stated, grinning at the pair as he disappeared into the swarming crowd behind them.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tristan asked as he placed his glass down on the stone step and stood in front of Rory, offering her his hand, and subconsciously, his heart.  
  
"I'd love to," Rory responded, grinning as she took his warm hand in hers and followed him into the breathtaking garden.  
  
They walked quietly together for a while, taking in the sights of the fully bloomed white roses under the light of the moon and the enchanting smell of lavender.  
  
"So tell me Tristan, are you really a lady's man?" Rory asked as she hugged his arm.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he questioned softly.  
  
Rory thought it through for a moment.  
  
"Because, I don't want you to think I'm that kind of girl," Rory responded.  
  
"And what kind of girl would that be?" Tristan asked as he stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"The kind of girl you can throw up against a locker and make out with in front of the whole school, the kind of girl you only call when you crave her lips and body, the kind of girl you can toss away as easily as an empty can of soda, that kind of girl," Rory answered softly.  
  
"Rory Hayden, you will NEVER be that kind of girl. I'd never treat you like that. When I first saw you, I fell, in love or pure fascination, I don't know, perhaps both. I do know without out a doubt though, that I care for you more than anything in this world, and I always will," Tristan responded, closing the distance between them and kissing her soundly as a light rain began to fall from the night sky.  
  
Once they broke apart Rory looked up into the sky.  
  
"You know, when it rains on your wedding day, it's supposed to be a good sign, and so don't you think it's kind of funny that whenever we kiss it's always raining?" Rory asked, smiling as she met his gaze. 


	8. shocking mondays

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Gosh, it seems like I haven't written in FOREVER! So on with it!  
  
Rory lay on her bed the next morning contemplating the night before. It seemed so right and they seemed to fit together so perfectly. Jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom to get ready for school. Half an hour later Rory bounded down the stairs and ran out the door with a quick yell of "Bye all!"  
  
Walking down the halls to her locker she met up with Riley who had to come early due to some "missed" detention time.  
  
"How did you even get detention oh angel brother?" Rory teased as she crammed books into the awfully small locker.  
  
"Let's just say my Gym teacher, Mr. Felder, didn't quite like the visit I paid to the girl's locker room," Riley grinned as he followed his twin down the hall.  
  
"Riley you did what? Oh gosh, what am I going to do with you?" Rory yelled playfully as she punched him lightly in his right arm.  
  
"Well, this is my stop, later," Riley replied as he slipped into a classroom leaving Rory alone.  
  
Continuing her walk to her first class she came upon two people making out fiercely against a locker. Ignoring them she quietly walked past, catching a glimpse of oddly familiar blonde hair. Turning her head back to get a better look she was shocked to see the man she had thought had stolen her heart making out with none other than Summer.  
  
A/N- short I know, but hey be patient! I have a cold (even thought it's summer, explain that one?) and I am extremely tired. Also I've been busy bringing my brother up to college and working and all so I'm sorry. Next chapter should be here soon. 


	9. talk

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story

A/N- Wow, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I have some other stories I haven't updated either which I hope to work on! I hope you like this chapter, hopefully I haven't lost it!

"Tristan!?" Rory cried as she stood in the middle of the hallway stunned.

Tristan turned his head to see who was calling his name only to come eye to eye with the only person he actually cared about.

"Rory" Tristan said softly, his eyes wide.

"You bastard!" Rory cried as she turned and walked away.

"Don't worry about her Tris, she was too uptight anyways" Summer cooed as she tried to pull him closer.

"Did you ever think Summer that maybe others aren't really uptight, but that you're just too loose?!" Tristan asked as she walked away, his emotions haywire.

At lunch time Riley looked everywhere for his sister, only to find her sitting behind a set of stairs, tears flowing freely.

"Rory? What's wrong?!" Riley asked as she rushed over to her. Sitting down next to her he took her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"Tristan...Summer..."Those were the only words she could force out, but they were enough for Riley.

Once school was over Riley and Rory walked out to their car and were about to drive away when Tristan came running up to them and stood in front of the car.

"Wait!" Tristan cried.

"Move Tristan, NOW!" Riley yelled, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Rory, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking!" Tristan cried.

Rory just turned her head as the tears began to flow.

"If you ever come near her or talk to her again I will have you wishing you never had! Don't think I'm joking either Tristan, you went too far this time!" Riley yelled as he drove off.

"Honey, I know it hurts, but you have to go to school babe! Don't let him take everything away from you, he doesn't deserve that power" Lorelei stated the next morning as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed stroking her back.

"I can't" Rory responded through the tears.

"You can, and you will. Come on babe, don't let him do this to you. Besides, you'll have Riley there with you, you'll be fine." Lorelei said.

An hour later Riley and Rory walked into the school, immediately they saw Tristan standing at Rory's locker.

"Move Tristan" Riley stated standing in front of his sister.

"Riley, I need to talk to Rory" Tristan responded annoyed.

"Talk" Rory stated stiffly as she placed a hand on her brother's arm and moved him away gently.


End file.
